The Legend of Kanon The Great
by Kanon The Great
Summary: It's the mid 1800's and a lone man settles into an undesired town in a poor attempt for a better life and Gold. He's discriminated, ridiculed but stands tall in hopes of a better life. In the end he may get close his goal but not without the brutal torture of a Woman and the unfair corruption of the town. Unless some hope, a miracle perhaps can help him get through...?


FIRST CHAPTER XD. I hope you enjoy this series cause im gonna work my rear end off of it. And yes this is how i got my Username :D

"In the year of 1849, Gold was every man's dream. Gold was the desire, the seduction and temptation that could drive a human of insanity, to a man of no problems whatsoever as long as he had a nugget in his back pocket. Most of the men who obtained this metal didn't even know the chemistry, all the karats, how it was one of the first elements to be discovered in elemental form and placed on the first classified Periodic Tables of Elements. All men knew was its desire because it was shiny and worth millions in our time. It still is today thanks to that…"

That was the one newspaper that a man kept in his pocket for all those years… he could never afford to get another one… He was to busy working, breaking his back all his life for months on end just to receive thirty four dollar coins every month.

A dollar back then was barely enough to make a living…

In fact, one dollar could buy you a steak… and you could buy five loafs of bread for that amount.

Most of the other men got fifty-dollar coins in a nice sack… This man had received the leftovers and the tips from the general store he worked in… If only they knew the absolute pain he had.

All the other employees were a mixture of men and women. One odd name of them was a girl from Pennsylvania called Dlanor Knox. He had never heard of a Knox before… they all held the money, delivered and managed the place. They all worked less hard than him unfortunately. Out of all the jobs he had this wasn't the worst. But he never was promoted or given a new job all because of two words,

"Kanon Yoyshia"

His name was Japanese, the simple slur and unknown pronunciation of a name that wasn't to the people of the town Indian, Negro, or White, or American, or European was enough to send him into the dumps of labor and poor jobs.

* * *

Now Kanon's family around two generations ago, moved to America after escaping the isolation of the country, but they still had pride into which their blood came from. Being born straight in America, Kanon was lucky to read and write. His parents were always poor, in fact they were more poor than most of the lower class in the town they lived in which was called Filmore in the coastal section of California.

It was a small town with little more than 750 people, the men and woman weren't use to Asians like Kanon's family so they were casted aside like the Negros in the south were. A sad story written in two Generations, yet some of the men who were friendly one of them a kind man named Rudolf taught Kanon how to read and how to write when he was eight years of age. Although Rudolf had been a good mentor he was only there for two years and for the rest of his life (around eight years) he had to learn about reading and all the other stories that the White man could learn by living off them and learning from experience and comparing the tales of them to his own experiences.

Since he was fifteen his father said to him. "Kanon, you need to help us run the family, so get a job." And that was all he had time to say, for both of his parents had to move and get to the train for Factory work. They were lucky to even have the type of job. But it paid enough to support them with the little they had. Kanon's parents had loved him so much and supported him in his passions as much as he could. Although money was the biggest problem and Kanon could never see the support when he tried to go look for jobs that followed his dreams. In the end all of them ridiculed him and even tried to get him arrested… until one day he was let in to jobs around other towns that included fixing railroads, digging for coal, and finally this one.

At long last he had had enough…

It was time for change…

And as he stood waiting at the station his own mother and father took everyday, he heard the whistle of a train, and knew it was time to go soon. The train would leave in less than an hour.

He didn't have a lot of time…

He worked fast and prepared a letter and dropped it off… He left and quit his job, and with all the savings he had which was barely half his pay, Kanon was ready to make a change in his life…

_Dear Mom and Dad, and Shannon,_

_ It may be a rupturing decision but I've decided to risk it all in order to fulfill riches. My dream was set to the stars on Reading and the World but it just seems we don't have enough money and supplies to fully succeed a probability of making all of our dreams not just mine a reality. I'm heading as far as I can to unknown areas, as far as this train will let me go to find Gold or Silver. I don't know how long I'll be but I know that when I come back I'll have more than I have right now._

_You're in my thoughts._

_With Love, _

_Yoyshia Kanon_

* * *

And with that, Kanon placed his note to the family and went off to the unknown with the sound of a train in the background…

It was two hours since the train had left the station and Kanon approached the Arizona border. This was when he read that newspaper he saved; Gold was his new fight in life. It was if he was caught by the same spell. A spell that lured many to false hopes, but Kanon was not ready to lose it all after all the time he spent trying to make this dream a reality. His will was strong and he had heard all the tips and stories over the years of the legends of Golden Nuggets and tons of the metal being mined…

Dreams that filled his head like a giant flash flood. It was the only thing on his mind now and he drifted into the slumber of night, dreaming of sacks of nuggets and rock with ore worth thousands. His parents and sister Shannon finally rich, no more worries

No more pain..

The train stopped and Kanon was let out on the second to last stop. The fact that there were many more men with the same ambition still on concerned him but he crept in the middle of this new place.

A few moments later he came across a trail that lead to a wide middle of what looked like the ghost towns he had heard about. The land was hot, and from his experience it seemed like it was between 103-105 degrees. All there was in this town was sand, cacti, and shrubs as far as the eye could see.

"Gold is found by panning or mining in mountains or rivers. But there's none here." He thought

If this was to be where he searched then he was better off walking back home, but his gut said to continue.

"Kinzo Flats" Said a sign

"Founded in 1822. Maricopa County, Arizona"


End file.
